Emilene RP
AUs we have to do * Hogwarts student AU - take house quiz for both of them and see where they land. Post-Deathly Hallows timescale, American transfer students. * Avatar AU - Emily the Waterbender, Marlene the firebender. 'Opposites attract' principle, fighting and sadism at first maybe? * Hunger Games AU - self-explanatory. * Immortals AU - stuck in the land of the living. * War between planets. (Oh shush, Lilly. It'd be interesting) * If I Stay AU. Emily is in the out-of-body experience. * HoC AU. (Oh shush.) Journalists cluing together a Murder. Emily gets to play Zoe, and Marlene manages to convict Frank afterwards. (Plot twists will keep Emily in the RP after the incident.) RPs *The incident at the club with the German song leading to the experimental kiss. *Running away, but Emily escaping first to figure something out. *Trying to activate the Pristine path for fun. *Cutting the Dauntless zipline for the laughs. *Playing a prank on the Abnegation. *Sneaking into Amity. *Stealing from Candor. OTP Prompts Emily as A, Marlene as B *Imagine Person A is royalty, betrothed to someone they don’t love (NoTP). Person B is their personal servant, and is secretly in love with A. Shortly before the night of a grand ball, B discovers that A has never had the time to learn how to dance. B agrees to teach A, so they won’t make a fool of themself in front of a huge crowd. When it comes time to teach the Waltz, B can’t keep the secret any longer and confesses. What happens next is up to you. *Imagine Person A of your OTP being a straight A, mature, poster child of perfection. Person B is a C average, often childish person whom people always compare to their lover, Person A. One day, someone says something that rubs Person B the wrong way, and they take out all their anger on Person A, blaming them for being “too perfect” and admitting how jealous they really are. Later, B apologizes and says their anger is one of their many flaws. A says B is perfect to them and that’s all that matters. * Imagine your OTP separated from each other because they are soldiers on different sides of the war, but Person A falls in love with Person B, but is too afraid to say it. Person A’s love confession gets figured out by their boss, and right when Person A is about to be executed, Person B bursts in to save them. * Imagine your OTP in a fierce battle; person A fighting a powerful enemy while person B stands by, helpless because their powers are ineffective against them. The enemy lunges at person A, severely injuring them, and person A falls to the ground. Person B then lunges at the enemy, not caring about their disadvantage at all, and goes all out, eventually killing the enemy. They then run over to person A as fast as they can, and hold them in their arms, crying, but it’s too late to save them. Marlene as A, Emily as B * Imagine your OTP at the Golden Globe Awards. Person A socializes with the people at their table while Person B struggles to grasp the concept of reading. *Imagine Person A being told by their future self (or a future Person C) that Person B is going to start a nuclear war in the future that will kill almost everyone on the planet, and that A must kill B as soon as possible. A goes through a mental struggle about whether to save humanity or kill their lover. When A manages to pick up a gun and aim it at B, they go into a hysterical meltdown of sobs, saying that they love them but they want to save the human race. Will A pull the trigger or will A keep B alive? It’s up to you… *Imagine Person A of your OTP is an extreme procrastinator so person B ends up doing whatever A was supposed to, but B’s okay with it since A repays them in kisses and cuddles like all the time. * Person A of your OTP is a secret agent, sent to get close to person B to get intel, and then assassinate them. However, as person A gets closer to B, they begin to stray from their mission, and fall in love with B. Whether they end up finishing the mission or rebelling against their agency is up to you. No A/B *Imagine your OTP having a tree house. *Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met. *Imagine a universe where A and B (and C if OT3) are the opposite sex from their canon counterparts. Everyone else is the same as canon. Category:Emilene